I'm Yours
by nodistancelefttorun
Summary: Oneshot. Kurt and Blaine watches the US Presidental Election together. AU in which The Break-Up never happened.


**A/N: For some reason stopped working for me so I couldn't log in, so I posted this to Tumblr instead. But now it's working again so I'll post it here too.**

**I was bored at school so I made my friend prompt me and then this happened. The prompt was Kurt and Blaine watching the US election together and kissing.**

**It gave me the feels and I squealed a lot, which was kind of embarrassing since I was at school. OH WELL.**

**IMPORTANT: this takes place in some wonderful AU where the break up never happened, Blaine never cheated and Klaine are just as happy as ever. I imagine Blaine went to NYC to watch the election with Kurt, and then this happened:**

* * *

"I made more popcorn," Kurt says nervously as he pads over to the couch and sits down next to his boyfriend. Their knees and thighs are barely touching and Blaine mumbles something about there being way too much distance between them before scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Kurt's middle.

"Blaine, we need to focus," Kurt says, a little tensely.

"I am focused," Blaine promises, nuzzling even further into Kurt's shoulder. His nose is cushioned against the hoodie Blaine has graciously borrowed Kurt, and he is even wearing sweatpants for once – also borrowed from Blaine.

"Really?" Kurt questions. "Say that without cuddling me, and I may believe you."

Blaine is silent for a while, and then he shrugs and pulls Kurt even closer, mumbling, "Not worth it."

Kurt chuckles and leans down to kiss his hair. Since Kurt obliged to Blaine's wish of them watching the American election in something as unfabulous as sweatpants and hoodies, Kurt has convinced Blaine to wash out his hair gel for the night. Kurt's now happily occupied carding his fingers through Blaine's soft, shampoo-smelling curls.

Blaine had been a little upset at first, but now he finds himself really enjoying Kurt's nails scratching gently against his scalp. He tilts his head a little to enable Kurt's fingers to move more freely.

"Not minding the curls now, are we?" Kurt whispers, tugging gently at the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"I totally mind," Blaine mumbles back, his eyes sliding closed. They both know it's a lie.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep!" Kurt suddenly scolds, pulling Blaine up into a sitting position again. "This is important, Blaine, it could determine our whole future."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine says and leans back against the back rest, eyes glued to the screen. His jaw drops. "Oh my god! Romney is in the lead!"

Kurt nods. "Yeah. I guess it all comes down to Ohio and Florida now. In this messed up world, I suppose it's considered fair that the state I've been tormented in all my life gets to decide my future too."

Blaine notices that his boyfriend is more than a little choked up now, so he squeezes his knee softly. Kurt immediately reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together, holding tightly.

"Hey," Blaine whispers, as a single tear escape Kurt's eye. He wipes it away with his thumb, and then cups Kurt's cheek. "Look at me."

Kurt reluctantly turn his eyes to him, and he almost whimpers at the pure _love_ he can see in those beautiful eyes. How anyone can call their love disgusting and wrong, he will never know.

"No matter what happens tonight, we'll get through it," Blaine says quietly. "Together."

"But what if he wins? What if he bans same-sex marriage, and same-sex adoption, and–"

"Then we'll figure it out," Blaine interrupts him. "We'll move to Canada, or Sweden, or whatever. I've heard they've got _awesome _marriage equality."

And even though Kurt knows very well they aren't going to leave the country, even if that bastard Romney is elected president, it is still soothing to hear. He smiles weakly at Blaine's attempt to cheer him up. Did he win the best boyfriend lottery or what?

"Thank you," he mumbles, and gives Blaine's hand another squeeze. Blaine opens up his arms and Kurt doesn't hesitate before climbing into his lap and draping an arm around his neck. Blaine kisses his ear softly, and then they lean back to watch as the Presidential Election of 2012 unfolds before their eyes.

Kurt must have fallen asleep, despite him scolding Blaine for it earlier, because before he knows what's going on, he is abruptly awoken by a shrill scream right behind him and then suddenly popcorn are flying everywhere.

He doesn't even have time to worry about the buttery popcorn destroying his clothes because he soon realizes that it's Blaine who is making all that noise.

"He won, Kurt! He won! _We_ won! _We won, _can you believe it?"

Blaine is screaming and jumping around, Kurt having fallen off his lap as Blaine jumped up to do a triumph dance. Kurt straightens up and through his sleepy state of mind, it takes a few seconds to process the whole thing.

He freezes just as he is about to calm Blaine down from whatever hype he is currently on – his lovely boyfriend does tend to get over excited about silly things.

But then it hits him.

_He won. We won._

"Obama won?" he chokes out, and he only barely catches Blaine's nod before he throws himself onto him and clutches to Blaine's tiny form with all he's got. "_Ohmygodyes–_"

Blaine can barely breathe because Kurt is holding him so tightly, almost crushing him in the most amazing way, and before they realize it they are kissing, all tongue and wet warmth and so, _so_ much love. Kurt giggles as Blaine almost stumbles over his own feet but then his face turns serious, and he carefully cups Blaine's cheek.

"We won. Obama won. There is still hope."

"Of course there is," Blaine says, reaching up to put his hands over Kurt's. And then there's this look in Blaine's eyes, and before either of them knows what they're doing, Blaine blurts out,

"Marry me."

The words are out before either of them can respond, and then they just kind of stare at each other in shock.

"_What?"_

"Marry me." Blaine's voice is much stronger now, more sure of itself. He grabs Kurt's hands again and hold them to his chest.

"I love you _so_ much, Kurt, and I don't see why we couldn't get married," he says, clutching Kurt's hands tightly, as if he's afraid Kurt will pull away.

"But that doesn't mean you have to propose, Blaine!" Kurt exclaims, almost in a panic. "We're so young! Just look at what happened to Finn and Rachel when they got engaged too soon, they fell apart like a cheap copy of Alexander McQueen. Did you really think this through, Blaine? I mean I love you, but–"

"You are the love of my life, Kurt. It has always been you, and it will always be you. You are my teenage dream, and– and I want it all with you. I want the kids and the house and the perfect wedding and, just… I want _forever_," Blaine says, and he is looking so honest and pure that Kurt's heart melts. "But we don't have to do anything right now. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I want to marry you some day, but I totally understand if you're not ready yet. Or maybe you'll never be, who knows, but– but I'll wait, Kurt, I promise."

He ends his little speech, and his eyes are glassed over and the tears are threatening to spill.

Kurt bites his lip.

"Ask me again."

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine," Kurt says, his voice stronger now. "Ask me again."

Blaine's smile grow impossible wide and he suddenly kneels, and Kurt isn't sure if he feels embarrassed or just completely and thoroughly happy.

He gazes down at the boy – no, man – looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, and Kurt realizes that he doesn't feel scared.

This is probably the least scared he has ever been.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine begins, his voice quiet and cracked with emotion. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt smiles down at him through his own tears, and he nods.

Blaine seems shocked, even though he must have known what Kurt's answer would be.

How can he say anything but yes when the man of his dreams wants to marry him?

"Yes, Blaine!" Kurt says, as to clearify, since Blaine is still on his knee. "_Yes!_"

Blaine leaps up and isn't even fully standing before Kurt crashes their lips together.

"You are absolutely insane," he says and kisses him again, "completely out of your mind," another kiss, which Blaine is finally present enough to respond to, "and I love you so, so much."

"I love you too," Blaine gasps, pulling Kurt closer, "_so_ much."

And then they just kiss for a while, letting their mouths do all the talking, and pouring all their love for each other into those simple kisses that they have grown to know so well.

Finally, Kurt leans his forehead against Blaine's, and they both just smile.

"I can't believe we just got engaged," Kurt whispers, closing his eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't get you a ring," Blaine says, and he sounds so upset that Kurt opens his eyes to smack his arm.

"Don't be silly," he says. "It was perfect. We don't need rings to prove anything."

"Of course we need rings!" Blaine argues. "I want to tell people that I am engaged to the most beautiful man on the planet and that he's all mine and that they can all just go home because-"

"Blaine, honey," Kurt laughs, kissing him softly just to shut him up – and maybe because he really wants to. "We can get rings if you want to. It doesn't matter. I'm yours either way."

"You're mine," Blaine repeats, a huge smile stretching over his face. "And I'm yours. I'm _so _yours."

"Yes, you are, Blaine Devon Anderson."

"Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson," Blaine corrects, and his voice cracks once again.

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Kurt says, tasting the words. He smiles. "I love it. I love _you_."

Blaine grins and pulls Kurt into another kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: They are ****_engaged_****. I am so done. SO. DONE.**

**I'll go eat my feelings now.**


End file.
